Steady- A Pokemon Fanfiction
by kitesis
Summary: Mason is new to the Kalos region. Terra is new to being a Pokemon Ranger. Thalia is new to being a trainer. On their journey, they discover things about each other, their Pokemon and, of course, themselves. But when trouble arises and a group called Team Flare threatens to destroy everything they care about, will these three trainers be able to hold their own and save the earth?
1. Chapter 1

_Steady- Pokemon Fanfiction_

_ kitesis_

_All Pokemon, characters, regions and references belong to GameFreak and the nintendo company_

_I own nothing except original characters and the fanfiction itself_

_All credits to GameFreak and the Nintendo company_

_CHAPTER ONE: A Town Who's Flower is Ready to Bloom_

_11:32 AM- Mason _

It was snowing.

And Mason had never seen snow.

He was too afraid to go outside. To touch the snow. To make snowpokemon and snow angels.

And it wasn't because he was too lazy to put his gear on. It wasn't that he didn't like the cold.

It was just that there were people outside.

And Mason_ hated _people.

No. . . Maybe _hate _was too strong a word.

_Dislike, _maybe?

He didn't know.

He was just too shy. And he didn't want them looking at him. Because, if he knew anything about people, they would. And they would laugh at how ridiculous he would look in his gigantic coat and dumb green boots. His grey scarf and his blue mittens.

He sat on his knees on the brand-new sofa in his brand-new house in the brand-new region.

His mother gave him a side-glance from the kitchen.

" Sweetie. . . Why don't you put your gear on? Go outside, make some friends? "

She was cooking lunch. It smelled delicious.

Mason sighed. He didn't want to, but there was no point arguing with his mother. She'd win. She always won.

He went upstairs and got his stupid winter stuff on. His gigantic coat and dumb green boots. His grey scarf and blue mittens.

He missed his friends back in the Hoenn region.

Vaniville Town was nothing compared to Slateport City.

He wished his mother would let him go on a journey. But it was far too early, and, according to his mother, far too " after Christmas " for him to do it.

. . .

Aw, man.

The people outside were kids, just like him. Maybe a little older. Two boys were going over to them, from the gate to Aquacorde Town. In tow were a boy and a girl.

_A big group of people. _He thought to himself. _Fantastic._

The two kids who were there first, a girl with curly black hair another girl with teal-ish hair, had built a huge snow fort. Two flowerbeds separated them.

Mason came out just as they were dividing teams.

" I don't wanna be on team two! I want to be on team one! " The brunette girl said. She was completely clad in pink and frills.

The teal-haired girl sighed. " Fine, you big baby. Calem, can you swap teams with Shauna? "

The boy called Calem shrugged. He had a cool blue coat with a white stripe. " Okay. "

Mason realised almost straight away that the teams were perfectly even. There was no room for him.

His Meowth followed him out and perched itself on his shoulder. " Meow? "

Mason sat down on the brick wall of the flowerbed outside his house. He was too shy to ask them to play- And on top of that, he didn't want to intrude.

" Hey, hold on. Not to be mean to my own gender, but, um. . . Isn't it kinda unfair that we have the worst players _and_ it's girls vs boys? I just. . . No offence, guys, but. . . I don't like it. For whatever reason. "

" You're an idiot! We're gonna crush them! "

" N-no! thats not what I meant! I-I mean. . . It's just, I mean, not cuz we're girls or anything, just. . . I mean, remember the last snowball fight we had? Shauna has terrible aim,I can't even make a snowball, and Thalia, well. . . You were no help _at all. _You kept throwing snowballs at Calem's house! "

" Yeah, that was pretty annoying! My parents thought it was me doing it and I got in trouble! "

" Not my problem. "

Mason perked up, but did nothing. Meowth surprised him by jumping off his shoulder and bounding over to their group.

" Meowth! " he hissed as he ran after it. The boy called Calem was holding Meowth in his arms.

" U-uh, I-I-I'm sorry, t-thats my M-Meowth. . . " He stuttered.

" Oh. Well, here you go. " Calem handed Meowth over. " Say, do you want to play with us? "

" Yeah! You totally should! It'll be super fun! " Shanuna, the girl in pink, said. " You could join our team, since Terra thinks we suck so much. " She puffed up her cheeks at Terra, the girl with a curly black ponytail and a Pokemon ranger vest.

And so he did.

And it was the mod fun he'd had since moving.

Little did Mason know how much he'd depend on these kids.

_Alright! I know I've been gone for a while, but I have a good reason. But first I want to get something out of the way. So there were two owners of this account, Infinite and Kitesis ( I'm Kitesis ) but Infinite never really used the account, and neither did I, I guess, but never mind that! She may occasionally posts things but I don't know. Second, I've finally got a good computer, so I might be able to start posting regularly, if anyone actually like the stuff we post here. I don't think I will post regularly though, since school's beginning __soon and I'm starting at a new one. By the way, Infinite and I are going to different schools, so if we're gonna work together, it might mean you'll have to wait a while. That's all for now, so see ya later!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Steady- A Pokemon fanfiction_

_kitesis_

_All Pokemon, characters regions and references belong to GameFreak and the Nintendo company_

_I own nothing but the fanfiction itself_

_All credits to GameFreak and the Nintendo company_

_CHAPTER TWO: A Mothers Love_

_Thursday the first of July_

_12:03 AM- Thalia_

Thalia didn't hate summer, but it definitely wasn't her favourite time of year.

Sure it was warm and sunny and the grass was green and all that crap, but she just didn't care for it. The bitter cold and soft snow was just. . . _better_, somehow.

. . .

About a month had past since her father suggested she go on a trip. By herself.

_Across the entire region. _

Usually her dad was over-protective. He never would have suggested the idea if it weren't thanks to the seasons changing.

Which sounds a little strange, but thats what Thalia had figured. In winter, when it was cold and dangerous, she had asked her dad if she could. He had said no, of course.

But as spring came and went and summer was inching closer, he softened and finally agreed.

And he was helping her pack.

She wasn't listening as he rambled on about his journey when he was her age blah blah blah. Her mom had bought over a very special Pokemon from the Unova region a few days ago.

She was a journalist and got to travel all over the world, seeing all kinds of Pokemon and meeting all kinds of people.

Thalia glaced out the window when she remembered how many birthdays her mother hadn't been there for.

She hardly ever had time for her family, but she somehow made time to see her daughter off safely- And not only that, but she had told Thalia yesterday that the very special Pokemon was for her! Thalia was so excited to finally go that she couldn't keep a straight face- well, that was until her mother peeked her head through Thalia's bedroom door.

" You guys nearly finished?

" Just about! " Her dad replied, handing Thalia her backpack. " You've got everything you need in there. You'll have to recycle your clothes, though, because you only have so much room! You've got your swimming gear and goggles and flashlight and everything! I've even packed some Pokeballs just in case! "

" Yeah. Thanks, dad. " She shouldered past her mother and into the hallway. The earlier memory had been enough to spoil her good mood.

Thalia had to resist running to the front door. Her mother was holding a camera in one hand and a Pokeball in the other. There was no doubt in Thalia's mind that her mom was going to show the picture to all of her " work friends "

Which meant she had to avoid it at all costs.

Thalia grabbed the Pokeball out of her mother's hand, gave her a peck on the cheek, hugged her father and nearly kicked down the door trying to escape.

She was surprised when she found her friends Terra and Mason waiting outside for her, both with backpacks and Pokeballs in hand.

_I'm sorry it's so short!_

_I'm also sorry about the " UPDATE " chapter. I have no idea how that happened. _

_In other news, I have to work on my style of writing. I read back on the first chapter and oh my god that was dumb. I should probably start doing this properly but I don't know. _

_I know it's short, but it's better than the first one, right? _

_Right? _

_Anyway, that's all for know. We appreciate reviews, helpful criticism, advice and suggestions. -_

_Kitesis_


End file.
